The Mark That Binds
by Winter Blake
Summary: Marks are an interesting phenomenon that scientist don't quite understand. Tattoos appear on peoples skin that symbolizes who they are as a person or what their future may hold. Only 10% of people have soulmate Marks- Mary Jane and Peter are about to discover theirs. But what happens when Peter discovers the bond while he is in love with Gwen? Will he reject the bond? Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is an AU but only because I'm changing a few events. It mainly stays close to cannon except Mary Jane's past is more angst filled, Marks/soulmates exist in this world, and I am going to change a few dates because I want MJ to go to high school with Peter. Other then that the story is pretty much cannon. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Mark That Binds **

Mary Jane's mother had a beautiful Mark running down her left arm. They were green vines with delicate small blue flowers. Her Mark was larger then most Marks on arms usually were. Marks were intensely private things, and to have one so out there and on display for the world to see would make some feel intensely vulnerable. Mary Jane's mother never seemed to have such a compulsion to feel like that.

Mary Jane could not remember when her first Mark appeared; perhaps she had been born with it. She never asked her parents anyway. She never felt comfortable talking about that particular marking with anyone, not even her mother. She wasn't quite sure why because it didn't seem to hold any particular meaning. It was a simple spider on her hipbone, easily covered with a Band-Aid. The only thing unusual about it was it's coloring, all red with white eyes and eight blue legs. In school Mary Jane had learned a little about Markings, so she knew that the spider meant something- probably metaphorical because why would spiders mean anything to her in her life?

Gayle, Mary Jane's sister, got her first Mark when she was twelve and Mary Jane eight. They were black point shoes on her left ankle- an unsurprising and extremely fitting first Mark. Gayle had been dancing since she was a little girl, and it was perhaps the one thing that kept her going.

"Did it hurt?" Mary Jane asked as she ran her hand down her sisters Mark. It was late at night and Mary Jane had crawled into her sister's bed due to the thunder. Her first choice would have been her mother, but her father got angry when he was disturbed, and Mary Jane knew better then to anger her father.

"A little. I woke up to a sting and then it was there. If I had been awake maybe it would have hurt more. Why? Worried about your first Mark?"

Mary Jane shook her head, as she bit her chapped lower lip. She had a habit of picking at them when she was nervous, and she had just moved to a new town with her family again. It was the third move in eight months and Mary Jane just felt extremely jittery from it all. She was always either behind or ahead in a new school's curriculum and she had just caught up in school when her father moved them, and now Mary Jane was once more behind.

"Your first Mark will be beautiful I'm sure. Just like you," Gayle said kindly. She wasn't usually this kind. Once she had turned eleven Gayle had declared herself to old to play with her little sister, and had started putting on makeup and worrying about growing boobs.

"I guess," Mary Jane mumbled still examining her sister's ankle.

"Is your back okay?" Gayle inquired in a kind, hesitant voice.

"He only hit me once with the belt. It's just a little red."

"You can't tell Mom."

"I know."

"I'm serious. If she knew it would just hurt her, and then she would talk to Father-"

"And then he would hurt her. _I know_."

"I… I'm sorry. It's just…"

"S'okay. I get it."

"I knew I could count on you."

…

Mary Jane's father had hit her for the first time when she was six. She had been drinking a glass of lemonade and accidently dropped the glass cup shattering on the ground with a loud crash.

Her mother had gone out to pick Gayle up from her dance class leaving Mary Jane alone with her father. Her father had shut himself away writing his newest book, convinced he was finally going to write something worthwhile this time, when he heard the noise. He came running out of his room to find Mary Jane and the broken cup.

She had disturbed his writing, and that was not acceptable. The screaming had been worse then the actual hitting part to Mary Jane. His words haunted her, about her uselessness and stupidity for years after.

"The only thing right about you is your looks. You're luck you're pretty. But you are young it may change. Let's hope it doesn't because that's the only thing you have going for you, you stupid girl." He had taken off his belt after his rant and wacked her hard on her back causing an angry welt. Then he made her clean up the mess by picking up the shattered glass with her bare hands off the floor. She had a scar on her right hand from that day when the glass had cut her. Once the cleaning was done and Mary Jane cradled her bleeding hand her father slapped her across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark, but still enough to sting, and told her not tell anyone (especially her mother) what had happened or her would hurt not just her but the person she told. Scared for her mother Mary Jane never told a soul about what happened, and when her mother inquired about her hand Mary Jane simple said she hurt herself while out playing.

Gayle had known what happened because Father had done something similar to her, and that night when she heard Mary Jane's quiet sobs she got out of her bed and into Mary Jane's and held her all that night. She never said a word and she didn't have to. She simply let Mary Jane cry herself to sleep, and when she awoke in the morning her sister had kissed her on the forehead and told her that she would take Mary Jane to the movies later to watch whatever movie she wanted.

Thinking about this memory Mary Jane felt a sharp painful stab on her right palm and when she looked down she thought she saw a new Mark- a shard of glass over her ugly scarred hand. It disappeared within a second, leaving Mary Jane with just the old scar. Every time Mary Jane looked down at her palm she felt like crying. She decided at the tender age of nine that Marks were stupid and didn't mean anything. She refused to let her father's abusive behavior define her.

She started talking in class a bit more after that. She made jokes and tried to distract her teachers from the lesson. She was called a troublemaker, but she made friends with her exuberant personality and all the boys in her class soon had crushes on her. She pushed the real Mary Jane as deep down as she could, and hid behind her mask. She couldn't help but feel a stab of pain whenever she looked down at the scar on her palm and thought of the shard of glass and the blood, and worst of all, her father's words.

* * *

Peter Parker didn't remember much of his parents. His father's face was fuzzy, and he couldn't remember what color his mother's hair was. He remembered the little things. He remembered his mother's perfume, and his father's glasses. He remembered his mother singing him to sleep, and his father reading him a bedtime story. Most of all he remembered their Marks. Peter's parents had been one of the rare few who were soulmates, and that came with Marks. About 10% of the world's population had soulmates, but when you did there was apparently nothing that could keep them from meeting. Some people were born with another's name on them, or a tattoo that symbolized that person. You could never know if you had a soulmate if you were just born with a Mark that was a symbol (about 40% of people were born with Marks), but if it was a name then there was a pretty good chance you had yourself a soulmate.

Upon meeting your soulmate if your hands touched then joint Marks appeared on the couple's hands. The Marks were simple; two red lines encircling their wrists would appear.

Peter remembered his parents holding hands and staring at the matching Marks. Looking back Peter wished he had been old enough to ask his parents about their relationship, what it was like to find your other half. Had it felt like they were pressured to get together once they discovered they were soulmates, or had it just been easy?

Peter's first Mark had come at the age of nine. He had felt a quick sharp pain and looked down at his palm to find a shard of glass drawn on his skin. He had been with his Uncle Ben at the time who had looked at him with concern when he had sucked in his breathe in pain, and then examined his palm in confusion.

"Is something wrong Peter?"

"My hand… I think I just got my first Mark."

Uncle Ben had smiled at Peter's words and then kneeled down so he was eye level with Peter. "May I see?" he asked.

Peter nodded eagerly and showed him the shard of glass.

"What do you think it means?" Peter wondered. "I don't get it."

"Mark's are mysterious things. It may take you years to understand yours."

"How many Mark's do you have Uncle Ben?"

"Two. Both your Aunt May and I have Marks under our wedding bands. Just small circles around our fingers."

"It sounds a bit like the soulmate Mark."

"A bit, but it isn't. They appeared on our wedding day."

"My parent's were Soulmates."

"I know Peter."

"Do you think I might have a Soulmate?"

"You may."

"I hope I do. And I hope it's this one girl in my class. She has really pretty blonde hair."

"You like blondes Peter?" Uncle Ben asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Uh huh. Brown is boring," Peter wrinkled his nose slightly and Uncle Ben let out a laugh.

"What about red?"

"I've never met a ginger before. But I heard they don't have souls. I like blonde hair."

Uncle Ben started laughing hysterically after his comment, but Peter couldn't figure out what was so funny.

…

The night after Peter is bitten by the radioactive spider he gets his second Mark. It's on his shoulder blade, and bigger then he would have expected. It's a red background with a white web. He later designs his costume after the design on his shoulder blade.

* * *

Gwen Stacy get's her first Mark when she sees Spiderman on TV for the first time. She feels a sting on her wrist and when she looks down she sees a broken web. It's so faint you can barley make it out on her skin. She's excited for her first Mark but she wishes she had something cooler, something that was really meaningful because really what does a broken web have anything to do with her life?

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

At sixteen Mary Jane had moved to many times to count, she had a dead mother, an AWOL sister, a father she desperately hoped would never find her, and knew the secret identity of Spider-Man.

Mary Jane's mother had finally caught her father hitting Gayle, and had run away with the girls that very day. Mary Jane had been twelve. They moved from relative to relative, until finally they spent a few weeks at Mary Jane's Aunt Anna's house. It had been a relatively uneventful time spent for Mary Jane. Then one day one of the neighbors had been killed and Aunt Anna was helping a grieving widow. Mary Jane kept to herself, as she always felt awkward around crying people, unsure of how to act or respond. She personally liked to hide when she was upset and proffered no one bother her- Mary Jane supposed that was why she didn't know how to comfort others. In any case Mary Jane kept to the guest room and then she saw the most amazing thing. Crawling out of that boy Peter Parker's window was Spider-Man, and all sudden Mary Jane new a huge secret. Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

Mary Jane's hand automatically went to her spider tattoo, and she _finally_ understood it. She new what it meant and what it stood for. She supposed it was a significant thing, even if the guy wasn't a superhero or anything special. Or at least that's what she had thought at the time. Because after that night Spider-Man _did_ become a superhero, and _holy shit_.

Mary Jane's mother uprooted them once again but Mary-Jane kept close tabs on Spider-Man, who in the days after his Uncle Ben's death had become a vigilante, and then saved the world. Mary Jane had a huge secret to keep, and she would guard it with her life.

This all happened when Mary Jane was fourteen, and that year everything fell apart. Mary Jane's sister ran off with some guy from school to get married and then became pregnant. Their mother had been devastated. Soon after Mary Jane's mother became sick and a year later passed away. Mary Jane went to go live with her Aunt, and for the first time was at a school she knew she would stay at.

…

It had not been hard for Mary Jane to make friends. She was funny and outgoing, and her good looks helped as well. But when Mary Jane was a junior in high school she did not have any close friends. She dated a few guys, but had not let anything progress very far. Her virginity was still intact but somehow she had been labeled the class slut. This was after Flash Thompson told everything he had slept with her. She hated the douchebag with every fiber in her being, because after that guys started treating her differently. They looked at her as if she were a piece of meet on display- as if she were easy pickings and didn't deserve any respect.

All Mary Jane wanted to do was get up and shout that she hadn't slept with anyone, but she refused. She realized that there was a double standard with guys and girls. Flash was not labeled as anything hurtful because he had 'slept with her, but because Mary Jane was a women and (supposedly) slept with someone that made her a slut. She hated the double standard, and decided that she would go on and let people believe what they wanted because there was nothing wrong with sleeping with as many guys as she wanted to sleep with. Let everybody believe whatever they wanted, she could care less. Or at least that's what she told herself.

"Peter Parker," the English teacher Mr. Jackson said, "your partner will be… Mary Jane."

Mary Jane's head shot up to stare and Peter. Great. She'd been avoiding Peter since she started high school and now she was doing a project with him. _Great._

She smiled at him trying to seem at ease, and as if she didn't know that he was freaking _Spider-Man_. With all the casualness she could muster she got up and sat in the desk nearest to Peter still smiling.

"Hey partner," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," Peter had a glum look on his face as he stared wistfully at his girlfriend Gwen Stacy.

_I wonder if she knows his secret,_ Mary Jane could not help but wonder.

"Sorry I'm not Gwen," Mary Jane tried to sound lighthearted and cheerful.

"No, no. I didn't mean to-" Peter started but Mary Jane cut him off.

"Don't worry. Of course you want to be partners with your girlfriend. I'm not offended," she laughed.

"I just… I don't want you to think that I…"

"Hey relax, it's cool. _Really_. So do you have any ideas on this project?"

"Well do you… we can pick whatever author we like. Um… do you have any books you like?"

"No," Mary Jane deadpanned. "I don't read."

Peter however didn't seem to get that she was joking at started look around nervously. "Uh… well… I was uh thinking Hemingway… have you read any-"

"I was kidding Peter, of course I read. And yes I've read Hemingway. We all did in this class."

Peter's cheeks were red. "Sorry. And you might not have read it. Sparknotes."

Mary Jane shook her head and tried to look as happy and carefree as possible. _Just try and pretend you are not talking to Spider-Man. _

"I think we should not do Hemingway just because a lot of people are already thinking of him. If you want to do twenties writers we could do F. Scott Fitzgerald, have you ready the _Great Gatsby_? Or we could do a modern writer. Have you read any John Green?

Conversation happened easily between them after that. Mary Jane may not have been the most studious, or intelligent in the class, but she was by no means dumb- and as much as she hated to admit it, some of her father's love of literature had been passed down to her. As a child Mary Jane had stolen some of her father's books and read passages over and over again. She didn't understand some of the books meaning, but she loved _words_, and she loved reading things out loud. It was the actress in her coming out she supposed, and that's what Mary Jane wanted to do. Act.

…

Mary Jane got to know Peter really well when they were partners in English. They started going over to each other's houses to work, but they would spend hours just talking. Mary Jane found that Peter was just a regular guy, who did extraordinary things in his free time. Sometimes she forgot that Peter was a superhero. She was seeing the man behind the mask, and she found she liked him.

Who she didn't like however was his girlfriend. She was nice to everybody but Mary Jane. Maybe because of Mary Jane's reputation, or maybe because she was jealous Mary Jane didn't know. And she didn't really care because she to hated Gwen. She was incredibly rude and bitchy to Mary Jane, and always had snide comments to say to her.

Mary Jane could get past all of that though because she finally had friends. Real honest to god _friends_! She sat with Peter and Harry at lunch, and they went to the movies together, and to that little dinner where they sat in their regular booth. Mary Jane loved it. She loved walking around the city with Peter, doing absolutely nothing, with no destination in mind, simply talking. And she loved going to parties with Harry where they go absolutely roaring drunk, and then sleeping over Harry's empty apartment where they feel asleep together watching TV.

Mary Jane did kind of wish she could make friends with Gwen, if only because she wanted to have a friend to go shopping with and get their opinions on clothes. But for once life was good for Mary Jane, and then one night Harry kissed her, and everything became perfect.

…

"I heard about you and Harry," Peter said as he and Mary Jane sat in the library at school. He was helping her finish some chemistry homework that she had forgotten, and didn't really understand.

"Oh yeah," Mary Jane suddenly felt very nervous and flustered. "It's just sort of… happened. You know?"

"So you two are together?"

"I… I don't know. I hope so. But I mean it's up to Harry I guess. We were both a little drunk and… and I don't want to pressure him or anything like that. I'm not sure if he even wants to date me."

"He does MJ."

"He does? How do you know?"

"I'm his best friend, of course I know."

"Right right. So what did he say?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?" Mary Jane's voice suddenly became whiny.

"I'm his best friend!"

"I'm your friend to!"

"And if you told me anything I wouldn't tell Harry about it. It works both ways."

"Ugh. Just once I wish you weren't so moral."

Peter rolled his eyes not even bothering with a response.

"Can you at least tell me if he likes me?"

Peter's face softened and a small smile appeared. "Yes Mary Jane, he does."

"Like in a 'oh I'd like to date her because she's nice and I enjoy being with her' kind of way? Or is it in a 'oh I've heard she's easy and I've never hooked up with a ginger before' kind of way."

Peter barked out a laugh at Mary Jane's words before he answered. "The first one Mary Jane. Definitely the first."

"Really?"  
"Well yeah. I mean he's already hooked up with a ginger. Don't you remember Elizabeth?"

Mary Jane's indignant screech and then Peter's protests when she proceeded to hit him with her book got them both of them kicked out of the library.

…

Somehow Peter and MJ get into the subject of Marks. Neither discuss what they have; they were just talking about them arbitrarily.

"Do you buy the whole soulmate thing?" Mary Jane asked. "I mean I've seen them on TV but never in real life."

Peter was quiet for a moment before he responded. "Yeah. Yeah I believe in soulmates."

"Is it just your hope that you and Gwen are bound together for all eternity, or have you ever met any soulmates?"

"I've touched Gwen's hands MJ."  
Mary Jane laughed. She knew they had. She had caught them making out more times then she cared to count.

"My parents were soulmates," Peter finally said.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I don't really remember them but I remember their Marks."

"I'm sorry Peter."

"It's okay. I'm over it."

Mary Jane can see straight through the lie. You never get over the death of a parent- she knows from experience.

"I guess that sets the bar on relationships pretty high when your own parents are soulmates."

"I used to want a soulmate but after Gwen… I don't need any Marks telling me I'm meant to be with her. I know."

"You're pretty sure of yourself for a sixteen year old.

"I want to spend my life with her."  
"Don't go to fast Peter. Wait a bit before you propose."

"I thought you were a romantic MJ?" Peter joked.

"Not after my sister. She decided to marry her boyfriend in high school. She had two kids and then he left her. Never saw him again."

"Wow… I didn't know you had sister."  
"She lives in LA. She teaches ballet. If she hadn't had her kids she could have gone pro, but after you have babies your body is never the same."

"Well Gwen isn't a ballerina, and I'm never going to leave her."

"I'm just saying be careful. You're still young and you may find someone else."

"There's nobody else."

"Do you have a Mark to prove it?" Mary Jane asked jokingly.

"No. My Mark is useless."

Mary Jane was surprised. She had always thought Peter didn't have any Marks- or if he did they were Spider-Man related and therefore a secret.

"I doubt it's useless," Mary Jane settled on saying. "I always thought my Mark was useless until I realized the meaning."

"I highly doubt a shard of glass has any significance."

Mary Jane freezes for a second. "A shard of glass?"

_It can't mean anything MJ. Stop being so narcissistic. Why would he have any Mark relating to- _

"It just appeared on my hand one day," Peter continued to say, and then proceeded to show MJ his right hand.

"Funny," Mary Jane mused. "I have a scar in that exact same spot."

"What's the scar from?" Peter asked lightly.

_A shard of glass. _

"Nothing important. I had to get stitches though. It hurt like a bitch."

"Oh, did poor MJ hurt herself?" Peter put on a fake baby voice and Mary Jane has to resist the urge to smack him.

"I was six!"

Peter looked at her strangely for a moment and then abruptly changed the subject.

"So what did you figure out your Mark meant?" Peter asked.

_Time to lie MJ. Lie lie lie. Think of a lie. _

"Uh… I think it means Spider-Man saves me one day or something."

"What? What is it?" Peter asked in alarm.

"It's a spider, and it has Spider-Man's colors."

"Are you… really? Where?"

"On my hipbone. I usually put a Band-Aid over it or cover it with makeup. I don't like people seeing my Marks."

"I uh… I have to go." Peter abruptly stood and left Mary Jane in the dust.

_Way to go._

**Please please please ****review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Mary Jane didn't think much of Peter's Mark. So he had a shard of glass where her scar was. No big deal. It really probably didn't mean anything. Who was she kidding though? Of course it had to mean _something. _She thought for a moment of her Mark that had disappeared- the shard of glass that had gone as quickly as it had come.

None of that was her concern however. She focused mainly on getting Peter to stop being so awkward around her. He barley looked her in the eye anymore, and Mary Jane could see everything she had finally gained slip through her fingers- and she'd be damned if that happened. She actively sought Peter out, invited him and Gwen on double dates with her and Harry (this was _huge_ because Mary Jane hated Gwen almost as much as Gwen seemed to hate her), and talked to him whenever she could. Eventually the awkwardness ceased and Peter was back to his regular self.

"So how're things with Harry?" Peter asked as they wandered around the city. Mary Jane wasn't quite sure where they were but she trusted Peter to know the way back home.

"He invited me to dinner with him and his dad."

"Seriously? That's… that's pretty big."

"I know. And I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't even know if _he's_ ready for that. From what I heard his dad never approves of anything he does. Obviously he isn't going to approve of me."

"Why would you say that? You're smart, beautiful-"

"Loud, obnoxious, and don't forget poor," Mary Jane finished for Peter. "Besides being beautiful means nothing." Mary Jane looked down at the scar on her hand and traced it as she remembered he father's words about her beauty. Beauty was all she would ever have according to him.

"You're more then that. Besides aren't you the one always concerned about how she looks?"

Mary Jane shrugged. "Well it's the only thing I've got going for me."

"Don't say that."

"No really it's okay. I'm not fishing or anything. I've been… told this before."

Peter looked at her straight in the eyes and Mary Jane flinched from his unwavering gaze.

"By the person who gave you that scar?" Peter asked quietly, and Mary Jane looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you…?"

Shaking her head Mary Jane looked away from Peter again and started to walk but he caught her hand.

Mary Jane felt as if an electric bolt had just traveled from her hand and made it's way throughout her entire body. She vaguely felt a mark being formed on her wrist, but it wasn't the quick pain she had felt with her other Marks. It was a dull muted pain, and the Mark seemed to be taking longer to form. She was barley conscious of it however. Her mind was cloudy and full of Peter. Everything around her had faded away and all there was in the world was Peter's hand grasping hers.

Suddenly Mary Jane was jolted out of her high as she heard a loud crash and looked up to see the Goblin.

Peter's hand was out of hers in an instant and instead he was holding her by the shoulders.

"Run and hide," he said before he took off.

Mary Jane ignored the anger seeping through her, because logically she knew he had to leave. Peter had to go and get his suit or whatever he did so he could become Spider-Man. But the irrational part of her brain wanted to yell and scream at Peter for leaving her when the Goblin was attacking.

_Did he just feel what I felt? _Mary Jane wondered before she heard another crash and a little girl scream.

Her instincts were telling her to run and hide, just like she had done when the Goblin attacked when she was around before. But she heard that child's scream and she couldn't in good conscience leave some child to be killed by the goblin. Running as fast as she could she made her way towards where she had heard the scream and found a cowering little girl about to be killed by the Goblin. Without thinking she covered the child using her own body as a shield. Squeezing her eyes shut she awaited the inevitable blow that never came. She opened her eyes after several moments and found Spiderman and distracted the Goblin.

Apart of Mary Jane wanted to be relived, but all she could think about was Peter fighting that monster. Swallowing down her fear she scooped up the crying child and started running. She didn't make it far before the Goblin caught up with her again, intent apparently on killing her and the child, for some unknowable insane reason.

Spider-Man was not far behind and once again distracted him, leaving Mary Jane enough time to find a solution to apart of the problem when she spotted a crawl space small enough for the little girl to hide in. Apart of a building had crumpled and the debris had an opening just large enough for the girl.

Placing the child on her feet Mary Jane pointed towards the debris and ushered the child to go hide inside. Mary Jane had no crawl space however could only resume running.

She was unsure if the Goblin was following her, although she could only assume yes it Peter- no Spider-Man- had failed to distract him.

"Gottcha," a voice said startling Mary Jane before she felt strong arms around her, and the sensation of flying through the air.

She didn't need to open her eyes to realize it was Spider-Man carrying her while shooting his webs from building to building.

"What we're you doing?" Spider-Man asked, and Mary Jane could recongnize Peter's voice.

"I was helping that girl," Mary Jane responded as she put her arms around Spider-Man's neck. The fabric mad it impossible for Mary Jane to feel the sensation of Peter as she had before, but she felt a light hum throughout her body that if she wasn't looking for, she probably would not have realized was there.

"You should have run. I wouldn't have let the child get hurt."

"Well you weren't around when I saw her. I couldn't just leave her."

"And what about you? Did you stop to think about yourself?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself Tiger."

_Oh shit. Please don't realize the slip Peter, please don't. _

"I'm a spider actually," he teased, much to Mary-Jane's relief.

"You seem more like a Tiger to me."

"Because Tiger's are so known for their webs?"

"Spider's don't fight or protect others."

He chuckled and Mary Jane could not stop her cheeks from flushing.

_Get a grip. This is Peter for god's sake! _

Maybe that was reason though. Peter and Spiderman were one in the same, and that thing that had happened with Peter…

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked, jolting Mary Jane from her thoughts.

"Yeah… yeah."

She felt herself being gently placed on the ground and stared up at Spider-Man.

_Since when has Peter been so tall? Or have I always just been short? How did I never realize…_

"Is this close enough to where you live? Do you need me to drop you off closer?"

_You know I- _we_- only live a block away. _

"This is perfect. Thank you."

"Were you hurt by the Goblin?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright then," he said before turning to leave.

"Thank you!" Mary Jane called after him.

…

When she arrived home Mary Jane was still in a daze as she methodically stripped out of her clothes, and that was when she saw the Mark adorning her wrist. The soulmate Mark.

…

"How?" Peter asked himself staring down at the Mark he had given up hope he would ever have.

_I wanted it to be Gwen._ Peter thought sadly to himself.

_Gwen_. What was he going to do? Just thinking of Mary Jane made Peter feel warm and alive inside- but he still loved Gwen. He loved her- he really did. He'd just have to hide the Mark. That's it. He'd hide the Mark and tell Mary Jane that nothing could happened between them.

Peter ignored his aching heart at the thought.

…

Mary Jane opened her door surprised to find Peter was the one ringing the doorbell.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about… I'm sorry I ran."

"It's okay."

"No I shouldn't have-"

"I understand, don't worry."

"But-"

"It's _fine_ Peter."

"Okay…"  
"I'm guessing you aren't here to talk about that."

"No I… I… have you looked at your wrist?"  
"I've seen it Peter."

"Oh… okay. Um… that's what… that's what I want to talk about."  
"Okay."

"I'm dating Gwen."

"I'm well aware."

"So you understand then? You understand that nothing can happen?"

"Peter the Mark means-"

"There just stupid Marks. We aren't bound to each other. We aren't going to end up together."

"If people are soulmates it's said that no matter what they will-"

"Well we won't. I'm sorry Mary Jane but I love Gwen. And you have Harry. We couldn't do that to them."

"Right."

"I'm sorry. I'm really-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Peter looked down at his feet. "We can't tell anyone. Nobody can know."

"Of course."

"We should-"

"I have homework to do Peter."

"Right, you must be busy. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow at school? I don't want to stop being friends. I really care about you and-"

"Yeah yeah. We'll stay friends. I really have work to do though."

Without saying another word Mary Jane closed the door, and promptly burst into tears.

Her dad was right. She really was worth nothing. She really was just a pretty face. If her own soulmate didn't want her, then who would?

**Please review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

For a while after the _incident _Peter and Mary Jane ignore each other, but not in an obvious way. They still eat lunch together with their friends, and when Harry invites the two of them to see this action movie he's been dying to see they both go. The only thing is they don't talk to each other. Mary Jane glues herself to Harry and talks at him a mile a minute while to clutches onto him. Peter pointedly ignores the fact that when Mary Jane does this he starts seeing red, and on one occasion had to sit on his shaking balled up fists so as not to punch his best friend in the face.

Peter really isn't jealous.

Peter has Gwen, who is perfect. She is intelligent, smart, caring, absolutely everything a guy could ask for. That voice in Peter's head telling him that Mary Jane is the one is ignored and cast off. He labels that voice as delusional and crazy, because aside from that, there is no reminders of what happened that night.

Watches and makeup conceal the evidence on his wrist, and Mary Jane dutifully covers her wrist as well. Sometimes Peter thinks that day was all just a fantasy, until he see's Mary Jane and his heart skips a beat, and his wrist starts to throb.

He thinks about Mary Jane's spider Mark, and his own glass Mark. He doesn't understand how it relates to Mary Jane exactly, but he knows it does. He knows someone had hurt her (most likely with a shard of glass), and while she bore the scar, he bore the evidence.

He doesn't start trying to talk to Mary Jane again until the summer before senior year, and it is ironically because of Gwen.

"I don't see why she hangs around us," Gwen says, and it is unusually spiteful.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks confused. "Mary Jane is my friend, and you seem to like her well enough. When she's around anyway you're always smiling and talking to her."

"Please Peter. You haven't really spoken to that girl in _months_. And I mean… isn't she just kind of well… a slut?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you've heard what people say about her."

"It isn't true."

"I love how you always try to see the best in people Peter, but I mean the evidence is right there on display. Look at her clothes!"

Peter raises his eyebrows, and tries to hold back his anger at Gwen's words. "Her _clothes_?"

"Did you see what she was wearing yesterday on our double date?"

Peter swallows. He had definitely noticed. Although he had definitely _not_ thought about her in it when he was in the shower that night…

"And those crop tops she wears? I mean come _on_. She's basically begging guys to notice her. I mean I guess I can't really blame her. She's nice, but she really doesn't have all that much going for besides her looks. And she is pretty. Although I don't really find redheads-"

"Mary Jane has a lot going for her." Peter interrupts before Gwen has a chance to continue, and Peter does something he'll probably regret. "She's smart, maybe not as smart as you but she has street smarts, and she's a great actress."

There is a long silence before Gwen says. "I'm sorry. I went into catty girl mode for a moment there, didn't I?"

"Just a tad."

"I'm sorry Peter. I know she's your friend. It's just… I don't know, I guess I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Peter asks in a panic. Gwen doesn't know… does she?

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't be if their boyfriend was best friends with a hot girl who is known throughout school to be easy? I know you would never do anything Peter, but sometimes I can't help but be jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous of Gwen. I love you and only you."

_If only that we're true. _The small voice in Peter's head says. He tunes it out as his lips find Gwen's.

…

After his conversation with Gwen Peter is intent on fixing things with Mary Jane. After hearing Gwen say those things about Mary Jane he remembers what an amazing person she is, and wants to be friends again. He reaches out to her the next day, ringing her doorbell to ask if she wants to go hang. The person who answers the door however is not Mary Jane or her aunt. It's a woman in her twenties that Peter has never met before. A young child is hanging off of her, and another is running around screaming.

"Uh… I'm looking for Mary Jane," Peter says staring at the lady very confused.

The lady nods before screaming, "MARY JANE!" startling Peter.

A few seconds later Mary Jane walks into the room. "Jesus Gayle, you didn't have to scream so loud."

Gayle rolls her eyes at Mary Jane. "Whatever. This kid is here for you."

Mary Jane looks confused for a moment before she lays her eyes on Peter.

"Is this a bad time?" Peter asks meekly. Mary Jane had averted her eyes from Peter and was looking anywhere but at him.

"No," Gayle answers for Mary Jane. "In fact I'd love it if you could get her to leave. She can be a real pain in the ass."

"What did I do?" Mary Jane shrieks. She looks incredibly annoyed at Gayle.

"It's your presence."

"Thanks," Mary Jane bites back sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Now go hang out with… whoever this is."

Mary Jane stutters and protests at her sister and Peter says he'll come back some other time, before Gayle pushes Mary Jane out the door and slams it behind her.

"That bitch!" Mary Jane yells. She tries to open the door but finds it locked. After pulling on the door handle she resorts to banging her fists and calling Gayle a few choice words, and Peter has to wonder where Mary Jane came up with such creative cursing.

"Is that your sister?" Peter asks having put two and two together.

"Unfortunately."

"She seems…"

"Like a bitch? Yeah she is. She's just pissed at me cause I told her I wouldn't drop out of high school to help her raise her children."

Peter knows he should be saying something to Mary Jane about the situation, maybe offering some advice, but he can't get past the fact that Mary Jane is _talking_ to him- and not in an indirect or awkward sort of way, but in a real and natural kind of way. Peter hasn't even spoken a whole sentence to Mary Jane and already he feels better being around her. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until now. How much her presence helped to relax him. It's a feeling he hasn't experienced with anyone else, that feeling of wholeness, and just feeling as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"She wants you to quit everything and raise her kids for her?"

"No, she would raise he kids as well. But she thinks that school is useless, and she says if I was smart and taking AP classes she wouldn't ask, but she says I don't have much a future anyway, and we're sisters so I should help her. Ugh! Why do I feel like the bad guy in the situation? She's the one asking me to drop out but I feel like a bitch."

"You aren't."

"Thanks," Mary Jane turns around and when she looks at Peter her eyes go wide. It's as if she hadn't realized who she was talking to- she was just venting- until she turned and saw his face. "I… uh… I'm gonna go." She is walking so fast it could barley be classified as walking instead of running, but it isn't hard for Peter to catch up with her.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I don't know. Maybe Harry's."

"I thought he left for the Hamptons today?"

"Shit I forgot," she mutters quietly.

"Do you want to get lunch or something?"

Mary Jane looks taken aback and it is sometime before she responds to Peter. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go out to lunch?"  
"We're friends and we haven't talked in-"

"We aren't friends," Mary Jane says brutally, and Peter hates the fact that he is so torn up by her words.

"Yes we-"

"No we aren't. We _were_ friends."

"But-"

"Look Pete, I get it. I really do get it. You love Gwen, whatever. Gwen is nice. She called me yesterday and we had a bit of a heart to heart-" Peter can't control the horrified look on his face. "Don't worry. I didn't tell her that we're soulmates. She did most of the talking. Chill."

"I… we… you… um…"

"Eloquent. I have to go Pete. I can't be around you. I don't think I'll ever be able to not see you as my best friend, but I really can't hang out with you. If we're with Harry or whatever it's different, but I can't talk to you. I can't be around you like we used to, I can't. Just leave me alone. Go be with Gwen."

Peter wants to say something, to call after Mary Jane and gravel at her feet for forgiveness but he doesn't. Instead he calmly walks back to his house and calls Gwen to hang out.

**Author's Note:** **I hope I made Gwen sympathetic and not a bad guy or something. The reason I decided to make her dislike Mary Jane is exactly the reasons she stated. All of my friends may be guys, and I understand that girls and guys can just be friends, but I would be jealous to if my boyfriend was best friends with a hot girl. I really don't think Gwen is a bad person for feeling that way because I think it's natural, and I may end up making her and MJ friends. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Senior year has finally begun, and while Mary Jane may seem happy to everybody, she feels broken inside. Looking at Peter just destroys a little bit of her everyday, and seeing him with Gwen makes her want to curl up and die.

The worst part is she and Gwen have started hanging out. Gwen had asked if Mary Jane wanted to go shopping and she hadn't known how to say no. Gwen had called one day explaining why she had been so mean to Mary Jane in the first place. She had been jealous of Peter being such good friends with someone so beautiful like Mary Jane. Mary Jane had quickly accepted the apology because well… apparently Gwen did have reason to be jealous.

So Mary Jane came up with a plan- a good plan in her opinion. It was easy. Simply cut Peter out of her life. It was harder then she thought though. It involved lots of excuses to eat in a different area from Peter, and not hanging out with him after school. When she broke up with Harry everything became easier because her friends chose Harry's "side" over hers.

It hadn't been a traumatic break up really, Mary Jane had just told him that she wasn't in the right place to be in a relationship at the moment, and that his avid alcohol and drug consumption scared her. It had all been true, and in her opinion valid reasons to end the relationship, but she was the one shouldering all the blame from everyone.

She was to numb and tired to care anyway.

…

Mary Jane was halfway through senior year and hadn't spoken to Peter in a month- an incredible feet considering she had three classes with him (including homeroom) and their houses were literally side by side. It wasn't until Mary Jane was forced to speak to him that she did. Mary Jane and her aunt had been invited by May Parker to spend Easter with her and Peter- and of course Mary Jane's aunt had to say yes.

So Easter day Mary Jane reluctantly headed over to the Parker's houses with a feeling of utter dread. Walking into the living room Mary Jane was assaulted by the wonderful smell of a home cooked meal and everything she thought a real home should smell and feel like. Her gaze flittered to Peter's for a half a second before she looked down and self-consciously held her Marked wrist both covered by a bunch of bracelets and had Mark Concealer slathered on for good measure. She wondered if underneath Peter's long sleeves his Mark was also covered with the same makeup she used. It probably was. The evening had been tense and awkward, and Mary Jane thought even spending Easter with her sister would have been better then the catastrophe going on. May was as always extremely sweet and Mary Jane really like Peter's aunt - but she clearly was trying to set up Peter and Mary Jane (and didn't she know Peter was dating Gwen?), and it made things much worse. Then towards the end of the night everything went to hell. The group of four gathered in the living room to watch an Easter special when they were interrupted by an urgent newscast detailing an attack by the Goblin- yet again.

Peter was scrambling to leave but May was not having it and Mary Jane could sense his urgency growing more and more as the seconds went by. It was clear Peter was close to just leaving and hurting his aunt (something Peter clearly did not want to do) when Mary Jane decided to help Peter out.

"Mrs. Parker? Is it okay if Peter and I go out for a little bit? We wanted to go to a few of our friends' houses and give them their Easter gifts. I'm really sorry; it's all my fault. Peter said we should have given it to them before break, but I just needed to give it to them today so it would be more special." Mary Jane put on her most apologetic face and stood up taking Peter by the hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Oh that's no problem at all sweetie," May said brightly. "That's so nice of you. You two go out and have fun."

"Thanks!" called Mary Jane as she practically want out the door pulling Peter along.

They both stood there for several tense moments before Mary Jane spoke.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Mary Jane asked in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Go!"

"What?"

"Oh for god's sake Peter get out of here! You have to go deal… with that _thing_."

Peter's eyes grew wide and through their linked hands their bond grew stronger- their other half's presence keenly felt by both of them. In that moment Peter learned what Mary Jane knew and had always known, and could do nothing but stare at her.

Realizing she was a hindrance to him she let go of his hand, and ignoring all her instincts screaming to keep holding onto Peter and keep him safe, she simply pushed him to get moving. He didn't need any more encouragement and he took off running.

Mary Jane sighed as she watched his quickly disappearing form as he headed off to face the Goblin, and Mary Jane walked back into her house. She snuck back into her room and waited there. She must have dozed off because she was awoken by a tapping sound from her window, and when she looked up none other then Spider-Man was there.

She quickly ushered him into her room as she took in his bruised and battered form. He was bleeding in several places where his costume had been torn, and Mary Jane was at a complete loss of what to do.

"I'll… I'll get a first aid kit," Mary Jane managed. "You just… just sit down and stay out of sight. What were you thinking coming here in your costume? What if someone had seen you?" With that Mary Jane ran off in search of the first aid kit. When she went back into her room she locked the door, and then ran over to the window to make sure it was shut and pulled her curtains down.

"I can't help you if you stay in your costume," Mary Jane stared down at Spider-Man- Peter- who sat bleeding on her floor. "_Strip_."

The hesitation was clear even with the damned mask on, and Mary Jane knew he was nervous. Even if the evidence that she new his secret was obvious he was afraid that maybe he made a terrible mistake- that she hadn't known and he was about to reveal his most closely guarded secret. "Peter," Mary Jane said quietly yet firmly, "I can't help you unless you let me. I promise I'm not going to call the news."

That seemed to do the trick because Peter started taking off his costume, and he finally he stood in Mary Jane's bedroom in nothing but his boxers.

"Alright…" Mary Jane muttered to herself as she started to help Peter with his injuries applying antiseptic and bandages. She came across a particularly bad cut on his arm that would need stitches. "I can stitch that up for you," Mary Jane tried to sound as reassuring as possible. "I stitched up a cut that my sister got once when we were girls. I know how to do this."

"Really?" Peter's voice was dry and disbelieving.

"I can."

When she received a hesitant nod from Peter, Mary Jane got out everything necessary to stitch him up. She sterilized the needled with a lighter as well as putting alcohol on it.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

With a sure and steady hand that spoke of way to much practice cleaning up injuries (Mary Jane had always been the one who cleaned up both her and her sister after their dad took out his anger on them) she quickly finished her job, receiving little to no reaction from Peter.

"I'm done," Mary Jane announced. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay… well you can just… rest on my bed if you want."

"MJ?"

"Uh hu?" Mary Jane was nervously playing around with the things on her desk, to afraid to look at Peter.

"_MJ_ look at me."

Slowly Mary Jane turned to face him, she was too nervous to read his face properly and gouge his feelings.

How'd you find out? Is it… is it from our… cause we're…"

"No. I knew before then."

"How long?"

"Since before you knew me. It was before I moved in here with my Aunt. My mom and I were visiting and… I saw Spider-Man go through your bedroom window. I put two and two together."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well at first I just ignored you. And then we became friends and… I don't know. I didn't want to ruin anything I guess."

"You've known all this time…"

"Yup."

Peter stood up and came towards Mary Jane. For her part she was too afraid to move and was completely stunned when his arms came around her and they were hugging.

She could feel that tingly feeling like before, and when she looked at Peter's wrist she could see- shinning through the makeup- his Mark was glowing.

"Thank you," Peter whispered into her ear, and Mary Jane had to hold back a shiver. This was going to kill her later one. She was so close to Peter, she was in his arms, but she couldn't have him. He was Gwen's and… and he didn't want her. He would never want her. She was just some stupid fuck up who had never been good enough for her father, and wasn't brave enough to go off and help her sister. She was the girl whose own soulmate rejected her. She was so close to happiness, right there in Peter's arms. Everything felt right as she stood their cocooned in his strong arms, and in a few seconds it would all be gone.

"MJ…" started Peter.

"Right," Mary Jane mumbled sheepishly extricating herself from him.

"Uh… I guess… I guess we better head back to you're place. Our aunts are probably wondering where we are. You should put on some clothes. I'll be downstairs."

Ignoring Peter's calls Mary Jane ran out of the room before he could inflict any more damage.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"That's cute," Gwen remarked to Mary Jane in the dressing room. "Hold on let me see the back."

Mary Jane turned for Gwen to see the back of the tight black dress that she was only able to afford to due a gift card she had received from Gwen for her birthday.

"You look super sexy in that," Gwen complimented. "Although I still think the green will look better on you."

"I'll look like a Christmas decoration," Mary Jane countered as she examined herself in the mirror. She'd lost a lot of weight recently although not intentionally. She'd been stressed with everything going on with Peter (he went to her whenever he was injured since he found out she knew his secret), and being around him was taking its toll on her. It hurt to be around him more then anything, and Mary Jane wasn't sure she'd ever felt more alone- even when she'd lived with her father.

"No you wouldn't. Whatever. Try on that skirt you picked out. It would look amazing with that blue shirt you have. You know the one I'm talking about?"

"The one you're always borrowing?"

Gwen laughed. "Yeah, that one."

"I think you wear it more then me. I should just give it to you."

"Oh don't do that. It's much more fun to borrow it from you."

"You mean sneak into my house when I'm not there and steal it?"

"_Borrow._ I always give it back."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes as she threw the dress off of her and started to put on the flowy skirt.

"I think Peter's cheating on me," Gwen said so unexpectedly that Mary Jane tripped in the folds of the skirt, almost falling down in surprise.

"_What_?"

"He's just been so distant lately," Gwen said sadly, and for a terrifying moment Mary Jane thought she may start crying.

"I… we're graduating soon. That's something that can take a toll on people. It's stressful."

"It's _exciting_. Why would that make him distance himself from me?"

"Maybe… maybe he's sad," Mary Jane offered.

True she was projecting her own feelings onto Peter but-

"Why sad?"

"For lot's of reasons."

"Like?"

"Well for one he only has his Aunt to see him graduate. His parents-"

"My dad won't see me graduate either! But I'm happy because I know he'd be so proud. Peter should-"

"His Uncle Ben is dead to. The man who raised him and his parents are gone. They aren't going to see him graduate or see what he's going to become. Plus Peter has the added stress of college and also supporting his aunt."

"That's no reason for him to be distant with me. If he felt any of this why wouldn't he say?"

"You know Peter. He likes to keep those things bottled up. He doesn't want to burden anyone."

Gwen just huffed in response looking at Mary Jane as if she were a crazy conspiracy theorist who said the moon landing was faked.

"I'm going to Paris."

"What?" Mary Jane said for the second time during their conversation. "When? Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't know. It's only for the summer," Gwen looked down at her feet, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Have you told Peter?"

"No not yet. I don't… I don't think he'll mind."

"Of course he will! He probably wanted to spend the summer with you. It's our last real summer as kids, and then it's time for college."

"You'll spend time with him while I'm gone though, right?"

"W-what?"

"Make sure he has a good summer."

"Gwen-"

"Please Mary Jane?"

"I'm sorry Gwen… I'm actually leaving for the summer as well."

"Leaving? Where?"

"I'm going to Virginia actually. I don't know how long I'll be there though. Then I'm going to California to help out my sister. I'm going to get a job and all my money is going in her direction for her kids."

"That's your summer? Aren't you going to do anything fun? What's in Virginia?"

"My mother," Mary Jane responded with a small sad smile.

_Or her grave at least._

* * *

"So…" Gwen said awkwardly to Peter, not quite sure how to tell him she was leaving for the summer. Mary Jane had worn her down and Gwen knew it was time to tell. "Do you remember my older cousin Jeanie that I told you about?"

Peter nodded. "She's the cool one you used to follow around as a kid, right? Not the redneck one?"

"Yeah. Well she lives in Paris now and she invited me to spend the summer with her…"

"This summer?"

"Yeah… and I accepted."

"You… you accepted?"

"I'm leaving next week."

"But graduation isn't for another month!"

"Yes but our last day of school is tomorrow. Summer for us really begins now. So this way I'll have four months of summer. My mom really wants me to go and I haven't seen Jeanie since I was fourteen. Plus it's _Paris_. I've never been out of the country and-"

"I get it," Peter interrupted. "It'll be a great experience for you."

"We can talk everyday. My cousin promised me unlimited access to her

phone. She's making a lot of money as a fashion designer so she told me I didn't have to worry about the cost of the long distance calls."

"Okay," Peter said sadly.

Gwen felt her heart clench when she looked at Peter but not because of his obvious sadness, but because he didn't fight for her to stay.

"You when are you leaving?" Peter asked forlornly.

"Monday."

"_Monday?_ Jesus and you're just telling me now?"

"I… I didn't know how to."

"Of course not."

There was a long silence and Gwen was about to get up and leave when she suddenly felt Peter take her hand and then kissed her gently on the mouth.

He came towards her and lowered her onto the bed kissing her fervently now.

"No Peter," Gwen stated before he started roaming.

"It's been two months and you're about to leave."

"Not until I've lost weight Peter. I don't want you seeing me this fat."

"You aren't fat at _all_. I love you Gwen. Not matter what size-"

"_No_. When I come back if I've lost weight. Okay?"

"Alright," Peter gave up dejectedly and Gwen made a hasty retreat.

She felt her second Mark, the one on her shoulder blade, burn.

* * *

"I dropped Gwen off at the airport," Peter said by way of greeting as he climbed through Mary Jane's window in the early morning.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Jane growled as she looked at him menacingly. She was still lying in bed wearing her "pajamas" (did an old ratty t shirt and her thong count?), her face makeup free, and her long red hair in a messy bun that had half fallen out in sleep. She stupidly worried that Peter would be repulsed by her appearance.

Peter hadn't woken her exactly (she'd been awake for a few minutes) but hadn't convinced herself that she wanted to get up and grace the world with her presence just yet and get out of bed.

"I wanted to talk," Peter had the dignity to at least sound guilty.

"No," she grumbled placing her pillow over her head. "Unless you need me to stich something up, or re-break a broken limb so I heals right, go away."

"You didn't go to the airport to say goodbye to Gwen."

"What part of shut the fuck up do you not understand?"

"_Sorry." _

Heaving a great sigh Mary Jane sat up in bed and gave Peter her most evil glare. The one she usually reserved for her math teacher and sister.

"What makes you think I want to hear this?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, and Mary Jane wanted to slap the ignorant bastard. For being such a genius he could be quite dense.

"I mean what makes you think I want to hear about your girlfriend?"

"Gwen is your friend-"

"Yes she is. _Despite_ you. Despite _everything._"

"MJ-"

"Don't _MJ _me! I'm not your friend. Only my friends can call me that."

"Fine _Mary Jane_. I… the Mark means nothing. We're just… we're just-"

"Don't you dare say we're just friend Peter. When we touch I can practically see inside your mind! I can feel your stupid emotions!"

"I'm with Gwen! I love her!"

"I know. And we aren't friends Peter. You know what we are?"

"What?"

"_Nothing_. You are my friend's boyfriend."

"Is that all I am to you? Just Gwen's boyfriend?" Peter sounded utterly heartbroken and it took everything in Mary Jane not to tell him how much she loved him. But then she remembered that Peter trampled all over her heart. He had shattered the heart that had already been broken by her father and the pieces had scattered into a million tiny little pieces never to be found again.

"Go to hell Peter. And next time you're bleeding out find someone else to go see. I'm going to see my mother this summer. Maybe you can find another girl to toy with."

Peter silently made his way to Mary Jane's window and climbed out.

Mary Jane touched her face and worried one of the last times Peter would see her would be when she had no makeup on and looked like a pariah. Her looks were the only thing she had, the only thing that made her worth anything…

"I need my fucking coffee," she yelled to the empty room. Mary Jane had never felt lonelier.

**This really isn't my best work- I actually don't think I like this chapter all that much. My favorite was last chapter and it was really hard to top this. I just had to get this chapter out of the way because I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be them in college. I promise I'm not going to keep the argument with MJ and Peter going much longer because they are getting pretty ****repetitive. Please R&R and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I promise the next one will be better.**


End file.
